


Walk in the Woods

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Forced Wetting, M/M, Omorashi, Trans Yagami Light, Wetting, i didn't tag archive warnings for a reason, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Light and L go for a pleasant jaunt in the forest





	Walk in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Light omo, so I wrote a quick little something to amend that

Light needed to pee. Badly. He had made the mistake, the fatal mistake, as his rather dramatic kind put it, of not using the restroom before leaving on his little walk with L. 

At the time, he had assumed that the walk would be quick. Painless. Hardly a reason to empty his only-slightly-full bladder out. 

Somehow, that proved not to be the case. L had opted for a walk in the woods (to discuss the case, if course), despite all outward appearances. And, fool that he was, Light had complied. 

L turned back to him, a rather ugly smile on his face as he urged for Light to “Please, come forward. We haven't got all day!” Light could feel even more pressure pooling in his stomach.

“R-Ryuzaki! Why don't you slow down a bit?” The surprisingly fast pace of their walk had started to affect him, and Light fought the urge to cross his legs. Even with only L watching, it would be terribly unseemly. 

“Why? Is Light-kun not well-versed in outdoor travel? I suppose that since he does hail from a rather privileged family-”

“Whatever!” Light snapped. “I can keep up with you if I want. It's just…” he plied the back of his mind for a serviceable excuse. “My binder. My breathing is too restricted if I go too fast.”

L blinked rather owlishly back at him. “Take it off then.”

“What?!”

“We are both men here, Light, and if it will only serve to impede you then-”

“Fine, whatever.” Dark red burned at his cheeks, but being caught out in his lie was worse. Light turned around, unbuttoning his shirt (also a poor choice for today's events) and lifting at the hem of the garment. “Turn around please, Ryuzaki.” 

With a dissatisfied huff, L did so as Light watched. Light pulled the binder over his head with only a moderate amount of a struggle, and he stuffed it under his arm before buttoning his shirt. 

“Are you quite ready?” L huffed. 

“Yes.” Light crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Then get a move on.” L crooked a finger, beckoning Light forwards. 

The talk of the case helped to ground Light, with weaving a careful groundwork of ideas while staving off suspicion keeping him mercifully distracted from the building pressure. Until they reached the river. 

“Isn't it peaceful, Light-kun? So beautiful. Quiet. I like to come here, to places like this, I mean, to reflect. No one can hate a river, after all.” L’s placid smile made Light squirm. 

The river was loud. Too loud. All he could think of was rushing and gushing and oh god he desperately needed friction. Covertly, Light clamped his legs together, allowing his hand to rub in a studiedly casual way against his crotch. “Yes. It is, uhh, very beautiful.” His voice came out only a little strained. 

L hummed, beaming back at Light. “Let's bask in it, shall we? We've talked about the case long enough!” 

Before Light could muster a protest, L plopped on the ground. His knees bent haphazardly, like a knarled tree. Light sat down besides him. His bladder jolted, and Light immediately regretted the decision. 

“Do you like nature, Light-kun?”

“It's alright.” The hand pressed more into his genitals, desperately massaging himself. 

“Ah. Listen closely to the water. Hear it rush over. Water consumes all of us, Light-kun.” L was rambling now, and even as Light attempted to drown out his monologue, he could feel the first droplets spurt out of him. 

“Fuck-” Light cursed quietly, clamping his legs together and pressing down hard. The last thing he wanted was to piss himself in front of L. 

“Why must you swear at nature?” L sighed. Somehow, his arm had wrapped itself around Light’s shoulder. Light hardly cared. 

“I-” A hand pulled Light’s own away, with another bony hand slipping under the waistband of his pants to press heavily on his bladder. 

“Let me help you with that, Light-kun.” The voice was a purr in his ear. 

Light couldn't help the moan as he released, long, hot streams spurting out of him and staining his pants dark brown. His legs quivered, and ugly tears tracked his cheeks. Still, the arm around his shoulders remained. 

As the last droplets of urine dribbled out of hm, leaving Light in a quickly cooling, sticky mess, L’s hand remained. It threaded through his hair. Petting him. 

L stood up. “It's time to go, Light-kun. I had fun on our walk. Did you?”

Light blinked up at him, nodding unthinkingly as L turned to walk away


End file.
